Hannah Germaine: 9th Grade Dimension Jumper
by rachealninja10
Summary: Okay, so what we know now. Hannah is stuck in a Cartoon because of a teleportation device overdoing its job. Why does something always happen when she helps her dad with his experiments? She might as well enjoy it until someone finds a way to fix this mess though.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Germaine is helping her father on his newest project. Usually she wouldn't go near his lab; for fear that there would be an explosion of some sort, or a machine gone wrong. Today was different because what he was working on actually sounded interesting to her. It's not that her father's work wasn't interesting; it was just that she wanted a long life.

Anyway, today they were about to test out his long-range Teleportation device. Dr. Germaine had good results in sending Hannah to places in town by being short range teleported, and now he was going to try the longer stretch.

"Hannah, I've made a couple changes to the teleportation device for your comfort." Dr. Germaine said.

Hannah looked up worriedly and asked, "What kind of changes?"

"You know that dresser function I installed in your closet?"

"Yeah, I used it this morning."

"Well, I've installed that software into the teleportation device. It should survey the surroundings and automatically change your look to match. I mean, if you teleport into a large group of people by accident it would probably 'freak them out' as you say if they notice you. It's programed to make you look like you're supposed to be wherever you end up."

"Interesting."

"If you have to change outfits for a certain reason, just say change and then whatever you want to change into. Like the teleportation device it is voice activated. Just remember not to lose the device. If you do, you're outfit will stay the same until you find it again."

"Okay." Hannah said.

She put on the necklace that had the teleportation device, which looked like an ornate locket with a push-open side and a small ruby in the middle. The "ruby" was actually the power source for the device. As long as it glowed slightly, it was working.

"Just one more thing." Dr. Germaine said.

He handed Hannah what appeared to be a watch.

"One of your Wrist communicators?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. Even though I'll have a location on you via the chip in the necklace, I still want to stay in contact. As a self-acclaimed member of D.A.D.D., I have to keep tabs on you."

"Ugh, again with the Dads Against Daughters Dating. You know that I don't like anyone like that." Hannah said, exasperated.

"Now I have to adjust one more thing. I'll be right back. Think of where you want to go, but don't say it until I get back so that you don't end up on a planet that won't sustain life. The dresser function can only do so much." Dr. Germaine replied as he walked out of the room.

Hannah muttered, "I wish I could go to the Randy Cunningham universe, but I know that's never going to happen." As she said that the "ruby" in her necklace glowed brighter and small sparks came from it.

"Wha?" She started to say as she was teleported. Unfortunately, she ended up falling on the ground in the place she ended up in.

Dazed, Hannah looked up at her surroundings to try to make sense of what had happened.

Back in the lab, Dr. Germaine had just walked back into the room with a small homing device. He was going to put it on the teleportation device so that Hannah would always be able to get home. He noticed that Hannah was gone, but first he noticed that the screen to show her location was showing a new episode of one of her favorite shows. Figuring that she hadn't gone far he decided to test the communicator.

"Hannah. Have you been messing with my monitor again?"

Hannah was startled by her father's voice coming through the wristband. She replied, "No, and the reason that I did the other time was because our television was broken."

Dr. Germaine replied, "That's strange because it is showing what looks like a new episode of one of the shows you watch. Wait… Where are you?"

"I'm not sure."

Hannah looked around again. Everything seemed cartoony. Then, she realized what the building in front of her was.

"What the huh?"

"What is it?" Dr. Germaine asked.

"What is the title of the new episode and what do you see on your screen?

"It said 'The new girl' was the title. What I see right now is a new character with her back facing me."

"What is she doing?"

"She looks like she's checking her watch."

Hannah slowly got up and turned around to face the fourth wall, which she couldn't see.

"Dad?" She said into the communicator.

Dr. Germaine was watching the screen closely now as he realized, partially, what had happened.

"What did you say while I was gone?"

"I said that I wanted to go to Norrisville, but since, at least in our reality, it doesn't exist I didn't think that anything would happen."

"Well apparently it does exist somewhere, because you've been sent there. This is an amazing breakthrough!"

"Yeah, yeah, breakthrough blah blah. How am I going to get out of here?"

"If you had waited, I would have installed this homing device on the teleportation device, and you'd be able to come home at any time. Still, you wanted to be there, and you're there! Why don't you enjoy yourself while I try to figure this out."

Hannah sighed. "I guess you're right."

She turned the volume on the wrist communicator down so that if her dad tried to contact her, it wouldn't attract that much attention. Speaking of attracting attention, Hannah looked down at her clothes. They resembled the clothes she had on before teleporting. The rainbow top and jeans were almost identical. The only differences were that they had a small McFist logo and her shoes were now McKicks. Her dark red hair was still down, but now every hair was in place. She even still had her laptop with her. She took it out of its case momentarily and saw that it was still the same brand.

"Huh. I guess I'm officially causing product placement in TV."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, there were students coming onto the school grounds. Hannah walked around until she found the administrative office. It had a bad location next to the Cafeteria, and there was damage in one corner. She walked up to the desk and the clerk looked at her.

"You must be a new student." she said and handed Hannah a couple papers. "Fill these out and come back for your schedule."

Hannah filled out the papers, including one that said that the school wasn't responsible for any injury obtained in any class except P.E. The exception to the P.E. part was if there was a monster/robot attack. She went back and received her schedule. Since she'd already missed first period, Hannah looked to see her second class. Of course it was P.E.

As she walked to class she saw many familiar faces. One ran up to her for an interview.

"Hi! I'm Heidi. You must be the new girl. Just a sec." Heidi said. She set up the camera on her phone and held it so that they were both in the shot. "Hello Norrisville! This is Heidi Weinerman bringing you the latest news from Norrisville High. Today we have a new student! Why don't you tell our viewers your name?"

"I'm Hannah Germaine." Hannah said, a little shyly, knowing that people outside of the school could watch the report.

"Great! So, Hannah, I know that you're new here but are you going to try out any clubs? We're having signups next week. Oh! Here's a copy of the list."

Hannah looked over the list and said, "I might try the theater group. It sounds fun."

"That's great! I was thinking of joining that too." Heidi said. "Okay everyone! I'll be back later for my gossip report!"

"How did you know about me? I just got here." asked Hannah.

"Some people saw you outside. News gets to me quickly." Heidi replied before she turned to walk away.

Hannah saw the number that was listed on her schedule as her locker and walked over to it. Somehow she managed to get it unlocked on the first try. She put her computer in it and went to P.E. As Hannah walked down the hall, she worried about what Coach Greene would make them do. She remembered the episode where he had them throw dodge-balls at someone who was climbing a rope. If only the golden doctor's notes hadn't been destroyed by Julian.

Suddenly a monster crashed through the wall. Hannah jumped out of the way as it went barreling down the hallway with the ninja at its heels. Instead of running away she slowly followed behind, making sure to stay out of the way and out of sight.

As Hannah watched the fight, she tried to figure out who was stanked and what their most beloved thing was. It was a bit harder without the nomicon doodles to show her what it was. The monster appeared to be Theresa though. Once she figured that out, Hannah looked for the baton that this character usually carried with her. It wasn't there.

Suddenly, Hannah realized that Theresa must have dropped it in her last class. Hannah ran to find the right room. That part was easy; it was the only room that had a recently made hole in it. She saw the baton on the floor and picked it up.

Unknown to her; picking up the baton alerted the stanked Theresa to its location. The ninja was confused as he followed the monster to the room. He saw Hannah holding the baton.

Hannah noticed the ninja come in after the monster, which was trying to attack her as she dodged out of the way, and threw the baton to him. She then climbed out the first floor window next to her and ran into the crowd of students outside.

The ninja cut the baton in half and smoke-bombed away. He had saved the school once again and the rest of the day was cut short for the McFist construction crew to fix the school… again.

Now Hannah was faced with a new dilemma. She didn't have a place to stay.

"Hey Hannah!" called Heidi.

"Yes?" Hannah responded hesitantly.

"I was wondering if you could come over to my house tonight. Just to finish a profile of you for my school." said Heidi.

"Sure." replied Hannah.

What other choice did she have? Plus, Heidi, as a character, had always interested her. She was the character who was supposed to be the popular girl. Yet, she had no known best friend. Sometimes Hannah felt sorry for her.

Suddenly there was a timeskip to Hannah and Heidi about to start the gossip report. Hannah felt a little dizzy, but noticed that Heidi wasn't affected by the jump.

"Are you okay?" Heidi asked.

"Fine." Hannah replied as Heidi turned on the camera.

Hannah's wrist communicator vibrated on her arm, but she decided to ignore it until after the show.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own RC:9GN or the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. If I owned RC:9GN the bad guys wouldn't be able to partially remove Randy's mask! Also, there are more than 70 towns called Midway in the United States alone. This is not RandyXOC, another extra ninja story, or influenced by any fanfictions that I or anyone else has written.**

In Hannah's Dimension…

Some of Hannah's friends were about to watch the latest episode of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Maddie had asked all her friends who were fans of the show to come over. Unfortunately, Hannah's father had told Maddie that Hannah was a bit busy at the moment.

She turned on the television and the theme song started. Part of the group of friends cheered. As the title showed up, they groaned. 'The New Girl' it said. Where they going to try to use the whole robotic sound identifier again? Was there going to be a paring of Randy with the new student? Was there going to be another ninja? They watched to see.

They were surprised when the first person they saw of the episode wasn't McFist or the sorcerer. It was a girl with red hair and green eyes, wearing a rainbow colored shirt. She pulled out her computer, a Toshiba, and said something muffled. To the group watching it sounded like she was saying something about product placement.

"You got that right." muttered Maddie.

Then Maddie realized something. This character looked remarkably similar to Hannah. She started watching the show more closely. Suddenly it cut to Randy and Howard talking in the hallway.

"I'm telling you Howard, we can't trust the new student." Randy said. "You remember the Robot exchange student fiasco."

"Yet you still offered to help the other exchange student with his internet movie." Howard reminded him.

"And ended up getting him stanked. You see this is the exact reason that I should stay away from the new kids." Randy told him.

Behind them the group saw Heidi walking over to the new girl. The scene switched to Heidi introducing the new character. When the character replied that her name was Hannah Germaine, Maddie decided to call Hannah's cell phone. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey this is Hannah's phone. I'm helping my dad with experiments right now and can't reach the phone. Leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. beeeeeeeep" it said.

"Hannah, this is Maddie. Oh my juice, you won't believe what I am seeing. The new Randy Cunningham episode has a character that highly resembles you and has your name! Call back when you get this. K?"

They continued watching the show and saw that Theresa got stanked. She was upset because one of the other students said her baton twirling was way off beat. She dropped her baton when she was stanked. Strangely enough the stanked version of her seemed to forget it as she ran out of the room.

In Norrisville…

Randy put on the ninja mask when almost everyone was gone. He ran after Theresa, passing Hannah on his way. Down the hall, he fought Stanked Theresa, and was puzzled by the lack of her baton. At times, glimpses of Hannah watching the fight could be seen. Suddenly the Stanked Theresa seemed to realize that her baton was missing and ran back into the room to get it.

The ninja followed, and was surprised to see the new girl holding it and dodging the monster's claws. When Hannah saw the ninja, she threw the baton to him and jumped out the window.

Randy looked puzzled by her actions. He smokebombed away. In the next scene, he was talking to Howard about it.

"I'm telling you there's something up with the new girl. She never screamed for help, dodged attacks when she could have dropped the baton and ran, and threw the baton directly to me when she saw I was there! It was like she actually knew about stank already."

"Cunningham, bro, listen. Just forget about her and get ready for a beat down." replied Howard.

"A beat down?" Randy asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our all night Grave Punchers game marathon at my place tonight!" reminded Howard. "It's just what you need right now too."

"Okay, fine. Maybe you're right." Randy said.

"You know I am." Howard said, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

When they got to Howard's house Heidi was in the middle of her gossip report.

"So Hannah, where are you from?" Heidi started.

"I'm from a small town called Midway." Hannah replied.

"A small town, huh? So how are you adjusting to life in the city of Norrisville?"

"Well I just got here today, so I think I'll need a little more time to get used to it."

"Right. So, do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, I like to sing, draw, and act."

"Really? Why don't you sing something for us then." said Heidi before pushing the applause button.

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on, I'm sure you aren't too bad."

"Fine, just let me think of a song."

"Anything will do, just sing whatever song comes to you."

Hannah cleared her throat and started singing 'Beautiful'.

"Every day is so wonderful

Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.

I am beautiful no matter what they say.

Words can't bring me down.

I am beautiful in every single way.

Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.

So don't you bring me down today"

Hannah stopped. It was all the lyrics she could think of at the moment. She looked at Heidi, whose mouth was gaping open for a moment.

Heidi composed herself, pressed the applause button again, and said, "Wow. You can really sing. You might even get the lead of the musical coming up soon. If you sign up for theater, that is."

Hannah replied, "I'd rather be a supporting character. I'm really not much for the spotlight."

"I don't know. If you give it a try, you might find you like it more than you thought." replied Heidi.

Hannah decided to drop the subject. Her wrist communicator was still buzzing and she needed to answer it.

"I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

As Hannah went out the door she bumped into two people who were rushing down the hall. Hannah looked up to see who she had accidentally pushed over.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you from behind the door." Hannah said as she offered a hand to help Randy up. Secretly she was trying to hold in her fangirling.

Randy got up on his own and said, "It's okay, um Heather? Wait, what are you doing here?"

"It's Hannah, and Heidi asked me to be a guest in her gossip report." Hannah said, putting her hand over her wristband so that Randy wouldn't notice it vibrating.

"Come on Cunningham. Less talking more Grave Punching. We only have all night." Howard interrupted.

"Right." Randy replied. He left to Howard's room.

Hannah walked up the hall to a bathroom she had noted earlier and closed the door. Then, she answered the communicator.

"What dad?"

"Apparently it isn't just our television that's getting this. One of your friends left a message on your phone saying that there was a new character in the show that looked like you and had your name. Also, try not to fall for someone who is a cartoon character in your world. When you do get back, it would just be complicated."

"Just because I'm a fangirl doesn't mean that I'm going to fall in love with Randy, even If I'm in his world."

"By the way… should I give your friend a way to communicate with you?"

"Only if it's Maddie."

"Okay. I'll send it to her right away. Bye sweetie."

Hannah ended the call and looked at the now interdimentional travel device. She pressed the button on the bottom and it opened. The button was there for if the inside needed repairs, but there was a little space left in the middle. Hannah looked down at the now cartoonized picture she had put in there. Her mother smiled back at her from it.

Hannah closed the 'locket' and walked back to Heidi's room. At least she had a place to stay for the night.

In Hannah's original dimention….

There was a knock on Maddie's door. When she answered it she saw that it was one of Dr. Germaine's helpers. He handed her a box and a note then left. Maddie read the note.

To Madeline,

Hannah wanted me to send you this so that you could keep in touch. During the experiment, she left her phone at home. This is currently the only way to contact her, as she is stuck in a television program until I can devise a way to get her back. Instructions are provided inside. As soon as you figure it out, I'm sure Hannah will be happy to give you the rest of the details.

Signed, Dr. Germaine

Maddie opened the box and saw the wrist communicator. She figured out the instructions easily enough and put a call through to Hannah. It took a few minutes, but Hannah did answer. Maddie was surprised at what she saw on the screen.

"Hannah? What the Juice happened to you?"

"Hey Maddie. I um….. sort of accidentally-transported-myself-into-an-alternate- dimension-that-happens-to-be-Norrisville."

"Slow down! You somehow transported into Norrisville? How?"

Hannah held up her necklace. "With the new teleportational device that my dad made. I never expected it to take me to another world."

"How did you keep from fangirling at everything? You even talked to Heidi! She's one of your fave characters."

"That was no problem. I'm even staying the night at their house. Now when I bumped into Randy…. that's a different story."

"When did you bump into Randy? That wasn't in the episode."

"About 20 minutes ago. You can't believe how hard it was not to hug him."

"Just hug him?"

"My dad has a monitor that is watching my every move and recording every word I say."

"Gotcha. My dad is part of DADD too."

"Exactly. Besides, you know I ship Randy and Theresa. I would never do something to break that up."

"Oh, I forgot about that. If I was there I'd forget about whoever I previously shipped with Randy and go after him myself."

"Which would probably cause him to run away as fast as ninja-ly possible to get away. I was also trying to keep myself from blurting out everything he's doing wrong as a ninja."

"Seriously? Every hero has a weakness. You like SheZow and that hero's weakness is the biggest cliché of all time."

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"Just give me a few examples now."

"He calls out his attacks before he does them, he talks while being the ninja, he occasionally lets his ego get the best of him, and he rarely listens to the nomicon the first time." Hannah whispered, still aware that someone might be able to hear her. "Also, even though I like the show SheZow, it doesn't mean that I like her/his weakness."

"Okay, I can see where you got all that. Eventually he does listen to the nomicon though."

"I'll get back to you later. If I stay in here any longer it will look suspicious."

"Okay. You'd better not become a Mary Sue before then." Maddie said as she started to hang up the communicator.

Maddie thought about what had just occurred. Her friend was in the Brucest show ever, and she was stuck in the real world. How was Hannah that lucky?

Maybe Dr. Germaine had an extra teleportation device on him….


End file.
